Anywhere But Here
by SprayPaintAndABrickWall42
Summary: Tsuna Loves Hibari,but Hibari doesn't know it. Hibari loves Tsuna, but Tsuna doesn't know it.


So~! Happy Birfday~! ^^

This is for you MoonlitBlues~! You have to listen to this song, it's mushy and gooshy and I thin you'll love it~!

1827~ Enjoy.

**D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R:** If I owned KHR! It would suck, like truly, I could never reach Amano-sensei's level.

**W.A.R.N.I.N.G.S:** Shounen-ai, love and gushy stuffs.

**P.A.I.R.I.N.G.S: **1827, and hinted 8059

**S.U.M.M.A.R.Y:** Tsuna loves Hibari, but Hibari doesn't know it. Hibari loves Tsuna, but Tsuna doesn't know it. Let's watch to see what happens~! Slight AU, I guess.

**~~~~Anywhere but here, without you~~~~**

Kyoya watched as the herbivore friends chatted away, not knowing he was on the roof.

"Is this the end of the moment, or just a beautiful unfolding, of a love that will never be~?" Sang the baseball nut as he through an arm around the silver haired boy. "Haha, your turn Tsuna~!"

Said boy sat across from the two, blushing he fiddled with the end of his shirt, "Or maybe, be," he sang in a sweet, small voice, "everything that I never though could happen, or ever come to pass, a-and.." he didn't want to go on singing, it was embarrassing, he knew it was only the three of them, but still, wh-what if H-Hibari-san was on the roof? Wha-what if he heard the boy sing?

Tsuna blushed deeper at the thought, what would Hibari think of his singing.

Meanwhile, Hibari laid on the roof, listening to the little brown herbivore sing he recognized the song, it was what that little orange haired, and brown haired girl were talking about. Come to think of it, why had he let a non-student on the grounds to begin with? He growled, annoyed at himself for slacking off.

Oh and look, three victims, just waiting for him to awaken, well, let their wish be granted!

But before he could even stand to bite them to death, the bell rang "Alright, Tsuna, you don't have anything this period, do you?" laughed the black haired boy.

Said boy blushed, "Uhh...Y-yeah, the teachers out sick..so..." he stood, with the help of Gokudera.

"Juudaime!" Shouted the right hand man, happily "If you'd like, me and the base-ball idiot can stay up here with you!"

That was so not going to happen! Hibari wouldn't tolerate them cutting class!

"N-no it's fine" Tsuna smiled sweetly, waving his hands back and forth, "I'd rather just sit here on my own, a silent moment every now and then is fine, too, you know." he chirped reassuringly.

Gokudera looked skeptical, but nodded anyway, "If you say so, Juudaime..." With that, he and Yamamoto headed back to class.

Sighing, he walked to the fence, reaching well over his head, "Maybe I should've just asked them to stay..." he wondered allowed, Hibari strained slightly to hear his small voice. He had no idea why, though, it's not like he cared about the little herbivore...Well as far as said herbivore knew, anyway.

He thought bitterly to himself, besides, the herbivore was in love with the Sasagawa girl, he had absolutely no feelings other than fear for the carnivore, holding a hand to the sky, comparing the pale color of his skin to drifting the clouds.

_Maybe I shouldn't be the cloud,_ he thought, _the cloud always seems to be the closest to the sky. I can never be that._

But then the little herbivore spoke again, smiling bitterly the boy looked down, " But Hibari-san might not like that..." he sounded...dejected? Hibari felt his heart flutter, even if just a little. "Everything...Everything I think about me and him...Every thought that's passed, was almost fully summed up by that song...The song I don't know if Hibari-san ever heard."

Hibari sat up, now glancing at the boy, with slightly wide eyes,which narrowed as the boy lightly cleared his throat, only to widen again when he started to sing.

"Is this the end of the moment, or just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be?" the sweet voice came out and brought butterflies to the carnivores stomach.

He silently jumped off the roof, walking to the opposite fence, and looking down the other side of the building.

"Or maybe," they both found their hearts lifting for an unknown reason at the note, " be everything that I never thought could happen, or ever come to pass and,"

The boy paused, looking down at the passing students, "I wonder, if maybe, maybe..." he trailed off.

Hibari noticed, just like he always noticed when something was wrong with the herbivore. Quietly he made his way toward the boy, said boy had his head resting against the cold metal, with his eyes closed, trying to hold back the tears he was about to let lose.

"Why'd you stop?" the deep voice broke the silence, and Tsuna turned around quickly, instinctively trying to back up, only to hit the gate, Hibari felt dejected, but decided to hide it.

"Uh-uhm H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna tried to smile and act casual, "Wh-what did you hear?"

"I heard you and that baseball player singing," he smirked cocking his head to the side as Tsuna paled, he lifted his arms, trapping the boy where he was standing, " ,so, why'd you stop singing?"

Thinking quick, Tsuna put his head down, staring at his feet, because if he were to look up, Hibari would be sure to see his blush, " I-I forgot the rest of the lyrics..."

Hibari smirked, he didn't know why, but he wanted to hear the herbivore sing more, "In that case, why don't I sing with you?"

Tsuna looked up with wide eyes, giving Hibari the chance to put his head by Tsuna's ear and sing out the soft melody, " I wonder if maybe, maybe I could be, all you ever dreamed."

Tsuna felt himself blush even harder if possible, he pulled back to face Hibari, the other's gray-blue eyes staring back into his caramel brown ones. "'Cause you are, beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are and when I'm not without you, I know that it's true, that I'd rather be anywhere but here without you."

"Your turn herbivore."

The boy gulped, closing his eyes and pushing his mind away from his body so his voice would sound clearly, "Is this a natural feeling, or is it just me bleeding all my thoughts and dreams, in hopes that you would be with me, or is this a moment to remember, or just a cold day in December, I wonder, if maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed"

Hibari watched with a smile as the boy sang, his voice was beautiful from afar, but even more so upclose, the same goes for the Tsuna " Cause you are, beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd be anywhere without you, you are, and when I'm not with you, I know that it's true, that I'd rather be anywhere but here without you."

Tsuna opened his eyes to see a smiling skylark, "S-so wh-who's turn is i-it?" he stuttered out.

The skylark smirked, "How about we both sing it?"

Tsuna's face flushed again, and Hibari's head rested on his shoulder, "Is this the end of the moment, or just a beautiful unfolding, of a love that will never be, for you and me."

Hibari pulled the boy up to look at him, he moved his body closer to Tsuna's holding said boys head up with his thumb and index finger he put only a few inches between their faces and sang the last verse by himself, " Cause you are, you're beautiful inside, you're so lovely," the boy against the fence blushed, trying to look away, only for Hibari to hold him in place, " and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are. And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true, that I'd rather be anywhere but here without you."

After he finished singing, Hibari connected their lips, " Tsunayoshi Sawada," he spoke, willing away the feeling in his stomach, " I love you." the skylark backed off, still holding the boy up, ", But I know you love that Sasagawa girl, and the only feelings you have for me are of fear, but I suppose I just wanted to tell you." he let go of the boy, and started walking toward the door.

He didn't expect the boy to grab his hand and try to stop him, "Hibari-san too." said the boy, looking down with a blush when the skylark turned, "I-I love Hibari-san, too...B-but I-I thought th-that he hated m-me, and loved someone else..."

The skylark smirked, in a joking tone no one thought he was capable of he asked, "And who would that be?"

"A- Adelheid..." Tsuna muttered quietly, scratching his cheek.

The raven chuckled at that, if there was anyone on this earth he hated more, it would be Rokudo Mukuro. He walked over the herbivore and wrapped his arms around the small body, " You are the one and only being I will ever feel this way about, get that straight now,so I don't have to correct you later on.."

Said boy nodded, smiling happily to himself

They wasted the rest of the period up there, then the rest of the day in the disciplinary office.

~~End~~

So~! Yna, hope you liked it ^^.


End file.
